History of New Libertaria
New Libertaria is one of the most recently settled major landmasses. The first settlers were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Chatham Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. War Of Secession: Liberation From The Dutch Empire With increasing dissatisfaction with Dutch rule, Benjamin Spinoza would react to growing unrest in his role as the Governor General of the territory. Eventually Spinoza would lead a successful rebellion for independence. Many cite the inherent advantages of large timber supplies and metals, as well as the extreme distance between New Libertaria and the Netherlands. Under the rallying cry of “Wij wensen een overheid die bij de radicale verandering gebaseerd is” (“We desire a government that is based on radical change”), the nation of New Libertaria was formed. The First Revolutionary Council The nation of New Libertaria would get off to a rocky start as the Revolutionary Government was unable to properly function. Upon convening a meeting of the rebel leadership, it was determined that the best form of government would be a monarchy under the leadership of Benjamin Spinoza, who would take the title King Benjamin I. Dynastic Period: The Spinozan Kings The first monarchical government was in place and New Libertaria saw the establishment of the House Of Spinoza, a lineage that traced its roots back to the influential Dutch philosopher Baruch Spinoza.The first government of New Libertaria was registered as a monarchy and its first religion of choice was Judaism. House Of Spinoza - The Legitimate Line Under the rule of King Baruch IV, the Royal Court was riddled with a minor scandal, as King Baruch would take a mistress outside of his faith. Professing his love for the young pagan woman, King Baruch publicly converted to the Norse Religion and took the name Benedict, an homage to the name that the philosopher Spinoza used in his writings for the Catholic Church. This was taken as a major insult to the largely Jewish population and rumors began to circulate that the throne had become anti-Semitic. King Baruch IV took the throne under his new name and began the Benedictine Line of the Spinoza Dynasty. House Of Spinoza - The Benedictine Line King Benedict II is generally regarded as an historical abomination by the people of New Libertaria and is discussed only with contempt in assessing his historical role in the nation's history. King Benedict II was executed using a brutal method called “drawn and fithed” which is similar to the historic form of execution called “drawn and quartered.” Upon his capture in Tasmania, King Benedict was executed following the Battle Of Bloodfield by having a rope attached to each limb and a noose around the neck, with each rope being attached to a horse ridden by a rider of a different faith (specifically Christian, Sikh, Jewish, Norse and Shinto) and being pulled apart. The historian known as the Veritable Bard Yes, it's a pun! described the removal of King Benedict’s head as “making the sound of a champagne cork popping, only from this opening flowed not wine but the sweet nectar of justice.” The Second Revolutionary Council Under King Benedict II, a wave of backlash against the Jews arose and the King began a system of persecutions, including torture and show trials resulting in public executions as well as the encitement of pogroms. Recognizing the threat to the religious peace and human rights, the formation of the Ecumenical Defense League arose. The Ecumenists overthrew the monarchy and established the Second Revolutionary Council, brutally executing Benedict after a public trial. Once again resurrecting the cry of "We desire a government that is based on radical change,"The second government of New Libertaria was a Revolutionary Government. the Revolutionary Council would govern for a short period of time with the installation of the respected court minister Marcus Clemenceau who had been in exile. Capitalist Period : The Noble Failure Once again, the inherent problems of a Revolutionary Government arose and citizens began looking for a better form of government. They would turn to the idea of state-run capitalism as idea.The third government of New Libertaria was a Capitalist System. However, this idea turned out far from capitalist as it was far from free market in its execution and offered very little recognition of fundamental freedoms. During this process, citizens once again sounded the call for rebellion, this time demanding a temporary government change until a new system could be implemented.The fourth government of New Libertaria was Transitional. Capitalist Period: Administrators Of New Libertaria Transitional Period: Towards A Constitutional Monarchy While scholars, citizens and business leaders met to work out the final constitution for the nation, New Libertaria would operate under the rule of the Transitional Authority, a temporary ruling organization put into place pending the establishment of a permanent government. After several years under the Transitional Authority, the people of New Libertaria would turn to the Spiniozan principles of the founding monarchy as well as to the Magna Carta and the American Bill Of Rights to form the Kingdom Of New Libertaria, creating a monarchy with limited powers and a strong parliament in the House Of Electors.The fifth and current government of New Libertaria is a Monarchy. It is recognized as the Third Government since Transitional and Revolutionary Governments are not counted as Constitutional governments. Prime Ministers Of New Libertaria References Category:New Libertaria